I Can't Sleep
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: It is four in the morning and Sakura can't seem to get to sleep, and if she is going to suffer then so is her husband Neji.


Author's Note: This is what happens when it is 6 in the morning and I can't get to sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I Can't Sleep**

199,998. 199,999. 200,000. Ok obviously counting sheep wasn't a good idea after all. All it did was give me an urge to go out and buy a wool sweater. Who was the genius that came up with the idea to count sheep anyway? Wouldn't say kangaroos or frogs, or something that actually jumps make more sense? All sheep do all day is stand around grazing. Do sheep stampede at all? I wouldn't know, I have never really seen sheep up close or anything beyond a couple petting zoos when I was little. And who really paid attention to the sheep anyway?

God now I am rambling. I am never going to get to sleep if I can't settle down and let my mind rest.

I began to rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. They were hurting I was that tired. I was so close to crying out in frustration.

I just want to go to sleep! Why was it so hard tonight?!

There was a shifting from the body next to me. Neji had managed to fall asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, damn bastard. Me; I was wide-awake and it had been four hours since he dozed off.

I considered getting up, but there was the issue of the fact that I was sleeping with my head on his chest and he was holding onto me tightly. Damn obnoxious Hyuuga; always ruining my life. I just had to fall and love with and marry him. What was I thinking?

Perhaps I had been thinking that he was absolutely gorgeous, especially after a long work out, or the fact that he was as smart as me so I could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him, and then there is the fact that he is as amazing in bed as he is on the battlefield. Then there are the added perks like: he is extremely rich, is an anbu captain, and Naruto named Neji as the next Hokage should something happen to him.

So maybe I do know why I married him. Perhaps it was just as simple as the fact that he loves me and I love him as well.

But then with the way my mind is running tonight, getting a straight answer out of myself is just wishful thinking.

I was just barely able to stifle a loud groan.

Looking over I stared at the bright red digital numbers on the alarm clock. 3:56. 3:57. 3:58. 3:59. 4:00

That was it! If I am going to be awake then he is going to suffer with me.

"Neji," I said softly. I got no response, "Neji." I repeated a little louder this time.

He muttered something then tightened his hold on me.

"Neji," I said starting to get annoyed.

Though it did make me feel good that he trusted me enough to fall asleep that deeply when he was with me. But then after how ever many years I have been married to the man, he damn well better trust me.

"Hyuuga Neji," I said straining not to snap at him.

"Hn?" he muttered sleepily.

"Are you awake?" I asked innocently.

"No," he muttered.

"If you weren't awake then you wouldn't be able to answer me," I pointed out to him.

"No I wasn't awake until you decided to ask me," he clarified.

"Oh," I said keeping up the innocent idea.

There was a moment of silence.

"Neji, why do you count sheep when you can't sleep? And why do they always have to be jumping over a fence? Does that make any sense to you?" I asked.

"No," was all he answered.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if kangaroos were jumping over the fence?" I asked.

"If you need to count kangaroos then by all means go for it," he offered.

"You are being kind of mean," I told him.

"You woke me up," he pointed out, "You know better than to do that."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't get to sleep," I told him.

"Then count sheep or kangaroos or something," he suggested.

"I already counted 200,000 sheep," I told him, "I didn't even know I could count that high."

"Don't you know any sleeping jutsus?" there was a definite edge to his voice.

"They will knock me out for hours and I need to be up early," I whined.

He didn't respond.

A minute later I could hear his deep even breathing.

The jerk had fallen back asleep on me.

"Hey Neji," I began again, "Do you remember when you graduated from the academy?"

"No," he answered shortly.

"I do," I said proudly, "I was so…."

"Sakura," he said shortly opening up one eye so he could half glare at me, "I love you, but if you don't let me sleep I may very well kill you," he warned.

I stuck out my lower lip and began to pout.

"Don't look at me like that," he said closing his eye, "I have to go to the twins graduation, then I have to train with Tenten and those two nitwits, and then I have to attend the clan meeting. I need some sleep tonight."

The twins' graduation! Maybe that is why I have been having problems sleeping. Our two oldest were graduating from the academy tomorrow. The middle child was now seven years old and our youngest was four.

"Don't you feel old thinking that our twins are graduating?" I asked.

"No," he said shortly.

"I do," I huffed, "I am going to start getting all old and wrinkly and then you won't think that I am attractive anymore."

"Sakura I am never going to stop being attracted to you," he muttered.

"You don't sound very sincere!" I said getting teary eyed.

"I am half asleep," he pointed out.

"You didn't even give me a kiss goodnight!" I began to actually cry.

Maybe that was what this was all about. I couldn't go to sleep cause he didn't give me a good night kiss. It was plausible. But then I could also just be hitting menopause early. Have I been having hot flashes?

I plopped gracelessly onto the mattress as he quickly sat up.

"Is this what all this is about?" he asked shortly. He looked down at me looking kind of annoyed.

I sat up as well, "I don't know," I said whipping my eyes with my forearm, "I can't get to sleep and my husband doesn't think I am attractive anymore cause I am old!" I began to cry harder.

"Sakura," he said taking my arms, "You are only 34. That is not old. And me not being attracted to you is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Really?" I asked sniffling some.

"You are the most beautiful woman I know and have ever seen. Nothing is going to change that." He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on mine. "Goodnight Sakura," he said softly.

I leaned over and kissed him as well, my lips lingering longer than his did, "Night Neji," I smiled softly.

He lied down and got comfortable before I lied down as well, snuggling up against his side.

"By the way," he said, "You should go get a check up tomorrow."

"Why would I?" I asked with a yawn.

"Judging by the concentration of chakra in your stomach you are about two months pregnant," he answered.

"What?!" I snapped sitting up.

He cracked open his eyes again, "Baby number five is on its way now," he said.

"Neji we were going to stop at four," I reminded him.

"It is too late to worry about it now," he said.

I lied back down and wrapped my arms around him, "It better be a girl this time," I muttered, "Damn your sperm Hyuuga. I am tired of raising all boys," I warned him.

He smirked slightly.

He fell back asleep and I dozed off right after he did this time.

XXXXX

The door opened and I could hear the sound of little feet padding across the room.

"Mommy, daddy, are you guys awake?" the youngest asked climbing up on the bed and lying next to Neji.

"I'm not but your father is," I answered him.

"Daddy," he began tugging on Neji's arm, "When do I get to go to the academy?"

"Few more years," Neji muttered poking me in the side and sealing the chakra hole there.

"Do you think you could teach me how to throw shurikens today?" he asked.

"Not today," Neji muttered.

"But I am old enough now," he whined.

"Sweat heart, why don't you go back to bed?" I suggested softly.

"I can't sleep," he said.

Neji let out an almost inaudible groan.

I slowly pulled away and got up, "Come on shorty," I said bending over to pick him up, "Let's let daddy get some sleep," I said and began to carry him out of the room.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"You know you are getting to be a bit to big for me to carry you like this anymore," I pointed out to him.

"I know mommy," he pouted.

I brought him into the kitchen and saw that it was just after five. I inwardly groaned as I put him down on a chair at the table, "I know something that will help you get to sleep," I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I said moving over to the fridge. I grabbed the milk and began to pour him a glass then heated it up slightly. I handed him the cup, "Now drink up," I told him.

"Ok," he said taking it and drinking the entire thing at once.

I let out a sigh and shook my head slightly.

He put the cup on the table, "Ah," he smiled and whipped his milk mustache off with the back of his arm.

I took the cup and put it in the sink, filling it half way with water. "Now let's see about getting you back to sleep," I said holding out my hand to him.

He took it and I led him back into his room. He climbed back into bed and I began to tuck him in.

"Mommy will you stay with me till I fall back asleep?" he asked.

"Sure baby," I said climbing into bed with him. I lied behind him and wrapped my arms around him. Giving him a kiss on the forehead I said, "Now go back to sleep."

He nodded as he yawned.

I closed my eyes as well as I waited for him to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Neji was lying in bed with his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. Damn it all; he was now wide-awake.

Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was a quarter after 6. He would need to be up in a little more than two hours.

Where the hell was Sakura? Surely it shouldn't take this long to get the boy back to sleep.

Groaning he got up and went to go see what was taking so long.

He slowly trudged down the hall, careful not to wake anyone else up. This has to be one of the longest nights of his life. Stopping outside his son's room, he actually let a smile grace his face.

Sakura was lying curled up with their son, sleeping soundly. He felt something pull at his heart as he leaned against the doorframe and watched for a couple minutes.

How she could think that he wasn't attracted to her was beyond him. This was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Hell all of them involved her.

Remembering why he came, he moved over to the bed and began to slowly extract her from their son. It took a bit of effort cause she was holding on to him pretty tightly.

Once he had her pried off, he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to their room. As he went she snuggled in closer and wrapped her arms around him.

He placed her in bed and got in beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer so that she was pressed against his side. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

She let out a contended sigh in her sleep.

Looking down at her he began to ponder how absurd this whole thing was. She couldn't sleep unless he gave her a kiss good night, and he couldn't sleep unless she was in the same bed as him. It was amazing that they were able to get any sleep when they were on separate missions.

"Goodnight Sakura," he whispered and kissed her forehead gently.

Tightening his hold around her, he was able to fall back asleep.

3/12/07


End file.
